


Shadows

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

She’s always there, a shadow lingering in the back of his mind. A shadow, but how can she be a shadow when she was always a burst of light in his dark existence? Her memory follows him; he is constantly reminded of her, even when he tries to forget. Her memory shadows him, always lingering, always remembered, always thought of, even when the pain is almost intolerable. A shadow that exists because the light, that once was, was extinguished, and he’s left with the darkness that is his soul. You made me better. She was his light in the shadows.


End file.
